


The New Bed

by fhartz91



Series: Taking a Journey Together [35]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, New York City, Romance, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt has a surprise for Blaine, something he designed himself ...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itallstartedwithharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/gifts).



> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt 'bed' and dedicated to itallstartedwithharry as an apology for taking so long on the other fic I'm writing for her :)

“Okay, pet. Step carefully. I don’t need you twisting an ankle.”

“Wh-where are we going, Sir?” Blaine asks, smile bright beneath the blindfold covering his eyes.

“I have a little surprise for you, pet. Something I’ve been designing for some time now.”

Blaine bites his lips together to keep from yelling, “I knew it!” Because he didn’t know it. He _suspected_. Kurt is good at keeping secrets, but when it comes to gifts, rewards, or surprises, he’s not as patient a man as he claims to be. When he keeps a secret for too long, Blaine can see it wear on him.

There’s a notebook Kurt has been working in almost since the week after they met. It’s not one of his design sketchbooks. It’s something older, worn, and personal. He doesn’t leave it out where Blaine might accidentally find it, and he only works in it when Blaine is otherwise occupied. To date, Blaine hasn’t seen the thing fully. He doesn’t know if it’s thick or thin, if the cover is cardboard or leather, if the pages are heavy or translucent.

But it’s within this book that Blaine is certain Kurt plans all of the devious things he wants to do to him.

“Just a few more steps, pet.” Kurt’s voice sinks into Blaine’s skin, the words rumbling in Blaine’s stomach, stirring up excited and apprehensive nerves alike. “ _Annnnd_ … stop. Okay. We’re here.”

If Blaine had to guess, he’d say they’re in the bedroom. Kurt made sure to march him around the loft in a zigzaggy loop, changing directions twice in order to confuse him, but the place isn’t that big. If nothing else, Blaine can tell by the sun heating his left cheek that they’ve stopped right by the bedroom window.

But he’s not going to say a word.

“Alright, on the count of three …” Blaine feels Kurt untie the knot at the back of his head. “One … two … three!”

Kurt drops the blindfold.

Blaine drops his jaw.

Blaine had made no assumptions as to what the thing Kurt was designing in secret might be. Kurt designed clothes for a living. He’s designed outfits for Blaine to wear when they go out to dinner, or to functions at _Vogue_. He’s also made him several things that Blaine only wears in private. But fashion isn’t the limit to Kurt’s artistic abilities. He’s designed window fronts, furniture, a couple of their toys, he’s even designed the interior of a concept car for a charity auction - a _Vogue_ limited edition BMW 328i, the only one of its kind in the world, owned by Gisele Bundchen.

“Wh-what is it, Sir?”

“Why, it’s our new bed, pet,” Kurt says.

If the definition of a bed required that there only be a frame and something that resembles a mattress, even if it’s as thin as military issue bedroll, then yes, the thing standing in front of Blaine is a bed.

“We needed a new bed, Sir?” Blaine asks, glancing curiously between the king size bed they usually sleep in to this new monstrous creation.

“Well, as we don’t have the benefits of a private dungeon at our disposal, I took the liberty of having this made,” Kurt whispers into his pet’s neck. “Do you like it?”

Blaine wants to say _Yes_! without hesitation or doubt, but he shudders as he looks at the thing. Aside from the regular four posts, it’s the numerous additions that take it out of the safety of bed territory; so many additions that trying to focus on one gives Blaine a serious headache. The frame is covered in hooks of all sizes, some with ropes or rubber straps already threaded into them. There are pulleys on every corner – top, middle, and bottom. The headboard looks like it doubles as a St. Andrew’s Cross if Blaine kneels on the inch thick wooden edge. He sees brackets for a swing, an overhead suspension harness, hookups and grounds for some sort of electrical device …  

… and underneath the foot of it, there’s an iron cage, barely big enough for a full grown human to lie down in if they curl up in the fetal position.

The thing looks more like a medieval torture device than a bed.

It makes Blaine immensely hard and painfully retracted all at the same time.

Kurt’s hard-on rutting against Blaine’s crack leaves no unanswered questions as to how Kurt feels about it.

“Come on, pet. Don’t hold your tongue,” Kurt teases with a hint of sadism in his tone. “What do you think?”

“Uh … if you don’t mind me saying so, Sir …”

“Yes, pet?”

“It doesn’t look very comfortable.”

“Oh, it’s not meant to be comfortable,” Kurt condescends, massaging Blaine’s shoulders with strong hands, “but you’ll get used to it. Since _that’s_ where you’re going to be spending most of your nights from now on.”


End file.
